Maka's Babysitting Service
by MysteriousFallenAngel1997
Summary: Maka has been babysitting a little boy named Henry. She has recently been very curious about what his older brother looks like considering that he's never home, so she stays for dinner to find out how he looks like. Once she sees him she thinks that he's absolutely cute! What will happen next? SoulxMaka SoMa Rated T for mild swearing later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Alright here goes nothing, my second fanfiction. Note: Maka and Soul are both sixteen in this fanfic, and for one chapter I'm going to have it in Maka's point of view and another chapter will be from Soul's point of view so I'm going to be switching on an off from them. Also I made Soul have a little brother so that this fanfic could work out. I'm trying to make this a cheesy love story, or something related to it. So let's see how I do? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater.**

Maka's Babysitting Service

I quickly finished eating my breakfast and got my shoes on then headed out the door. I've been babysitting a lot to earn money for a new laptop I've been wanting. Papa wouldn't buy me it with his own money because he says that I need to start being more responsible and if I wanted a new laptop I had to buy it with my own money to learn that "money doesn't grow off of trees". To be entirely honest I'm not the type of person that is careful while dealing with electronics. In the past I have ruined my things because I am very clumsy. I've poured any drink you can name onto my belongings. So I guess Papa does have a point.

Recently I've been babysitting a little boy named Henry. He's six years old with shaggy white hair and red eyes. He has a wealthy family, so his parents are always working. His older brother could take care of him but he doesn't because he's always out, and by the time he returns his parents are already home. I haven't actually seen his older brother yet, but he still rubs me the wrong way. He apparently attends the same high school I go to, but I haven't seen anyone that resembles Henry enough to be his older brother. Heck, I don't even know his name yet, but it doesn't matter. Despite all of those things, Henry's parents pay me a good amount of money for babysitting so overall I'm really satisfied with my job.

As I walked towards their house and up the steps I rang the door bell. Henry's mother with white hair and hazel eyes answered the door. She had her hair neatly done into a professional bun, and was wearing a business suit with high heels. She welcomes me with a kind smile and invited me inside. I liked her because she was nice and also because she doesn't just treat me like a guest in her house, but as a family member even though I've been babysitting Henry for about four months.

"Welcome dear! Henry is upstairs in his room getting dressed, I'm sorry to be having you babysit him this early but the office needs me this early today. If you get hungry there is plenty of food in the kitchen, so don't be shy." She said rushing towards the door with a briefcase.

"Thank you Mrs. Evans. If you don't mind me asking wear is Mr. Evans?" I asked.

"Oh. He's just on a business trip, he left last night." She said, and then left.

When she left I walked around in their house for a little while, still blown away of how beautiful their house is. I don't think I can ever get used to it, no matter how many times I babysit here. I was walking up the stairs going to knock on Henry's door to ask what's taking him so long, but before I could he opened the door and saw me.

"Maka!" He said with a bright smile then ran to me wrapping his little arms around my waist. He was wearing a white polo t-shirt with some blue shorts.

"Hey Henry, what do you want to do today?" I said gently with a warm smile while going on one knee to reach his height.

He raised one of his hands and put it on his chin to think. "Hmm… I know! I want to play ball in the backyard with you."

"Okay, sounds like fun! Let's go." I said picking him up on my shoulders to give him a piggy back ride.

When I set him down outside, I unfortunately forgot about the ball. Henry said that it was in his room on his bed so I had to go back inside to get it. When I got the ball I looked around the hallway. _I think his older brother's room is right next door. I know I shouldn't look but I really want to. I want to know what kind of guy he is._ I gently opened the door as it made a creaking noise; I was seriously hoping he wasn't inside sleeping.

I was relieved when I saw no one inside. His room was a beige color but had posters everywhere. The room was a medium size, so it had enough room for two people. His bed was located at the far right corner where most of his dirty clothes were laying, he left his bed unmade. I had a strange urge to tidy his room because it was messy and needed to be cleaned. I fought back this urge and continued to look around. He had a big stereo near his bed and a computer near his closet. He also had a keyboard piano and a TV which connected to his Xbox console.

Overall he seemed like an average guy, he didn't have any pictures of how he looks now though. The only pictures of him I've seen are baby pictures or when he was a kid. I haven't seen how he looks currently. I decided to leave quickly before Henry decides to sneak up on me wondering why I've been taking so long to get a ball from his room. But before I went back to the back yard I wanted to see the room right next to this room.

I opened the door and glanced at the room. It was much neater than the last room, and had a comfort and timid feel to it. It looks like it's barely in use anymore. Could it be a guest room? Or do they have another sibling that I don't know of? Because this looks like more of a bedroom that someone lives in than a guest room. I looked around some more and saw a lot of musician artwork and I saw a violin on the bed. I looked for about a minute then left to the backyard where Henry was waiting for me.

"Alright Henry! You ready to play ball?" I said smiling, stepping out into the backyard.

"Yeah! Let's play!" He said waiting for me to toss him the ball.

As I tossed him the ball, I was curious on what kind of person his brother actually is so I asked Henry some questions. "Henry, what do you think of your brother?"

"He's never home; he's always out with his friends. But when does spend time with me he's really fun to play with and talk to." He said giving me a cheerful smile.

"Don't you miss him?" I asked.

"All the time…Whenever he's home he just eats and goes to his room to sleep. I try to talk to him but he doesn't like me bothering him." He said with a sad expression while looking towards the ground.

The way he said that got me boiling inside with anger. _Who would actually treat their little brother that way? _I bet if I try to talk to his brother I can get him to start being a better brother to Henry.

* * *

By the time Mrs. Evans came home it was already nine o'clock at night. And despite the time, their other son was still not home. _He comes home this late every day?_ Mrs. Evans sat down her things and thanked me for taking care of Henry for her. Then she invited me to stay and have dinner. Realizing that this would be the perfect opportunity to finally get to see their son that is never home; I quickly accepted her offer. I'm sure Papa wouldn't mind if I came home a little late tonight.

As I helped set the dinner table I heard the front door close. _He's home. I get to finally see what he looks like! This is so thrilling!_

"Mom, Henry! I'm home. What's for dinner?" I heard him say as he was walking towards the dining area.

"Who's she?" He questioned. As I turned around he was standing right behind me, pointing.

"Soul dear, you know it's rude to point. She is Henry's babysitter. She's going to be having dinner with us." Mrs. Evans explained.

_So this is Henry's older brother? Well he's definitely not what I was expecting. He's actually rather cut. Wait, scratch that- REALLY cute._ When I actually examined him, his hair was white **(A/N: I couldn't really describe Soul's hair in great detail, so I kind of skipped it. Sorry!) **And he had crimson eyes just like his father and his brother, and he was wearing a black hair band. It looked good on him. He was also wearing a black leather jacket with an orange shirt. His pants were skinny jeans and had a light gray color to them.

Mrs. Evans put the dinner on the table and all of us sat down and started to eat. It was silent for about five minutes until Mrs. Evans started to talk.

"So how was your day Soul?" She questioned him.

"It was alright. I was out playing basketball with my friends Blackstar and Kid." He said while taking a bite of turkey into his mouth.

"That's good honey. Have you been practicing the piano?" She asked.

He gave her a sigh and glared at her for a second. "No. I've told you mom. I'm not as good of a musician as Wes. Now can't you just let me be myself and let me be a weapon?"

I gasped to myself. I'm not the kind of person that butts in peoples conversations, but I couldn't help myself. "Who's Wes?" I asked.

"He's my older brother. We don't really talk about him. He left our household to go pursuit his dream as a master violinist." Soul explained, turning to the direction I was at.

"Oh. I quietly said to myself.

As we were finishing up dinner I noticed that Soul kept on eyeing me. I couldn't see him doing it directly because I was watching him do it from the corner of my eye. The next time he took a glance at me I quickly turned my head towards him. To my surprise, it looked like he gave me a slight blush. Him and I were gazing into each other's eyes for a few seconds, and then looked away._ What just happened?_

I noticed that it was getting late and said my goodbyes. Mrs. Evans was concerned about me, insisting that Soul should be the one walking me home, because the streets can be dangerous this late at night. Soul agreed to his mother's idea and walked me home. I've got to admit that it was a bit awkward but he soon started a conversation.

"So… I never did know your name." He said.

"Oh. That's right, sorry. I'm Maka Albarn." I said to him with a grin.

"Maka Albarn huh? Well it's nice to meet you. What high school do you go to?" He questioned.

"I attend Shibusen. I've heard from your little brother that you go to the same school I do. So are you a junior as well?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've seen you around school actually; I just wanted to make sure that's why I asked." He said with his hands in his pockets. He then mumbled something I couldn't hear because he said it really quietly.

"Well my place is right here, thanks again for walking me home. I appreciate it." I gave him a warming smile then an unexpected hug.

"Um, no problem. A cool guy like me is used to gratitude from cute girls." He said with a smirk, crossing his arms and avoiding eye contact with me.

_Did a gorgeous guy really call a girl like me cute?_ I chuckled. "Ha-ha, right. Well bye Soul." I turned around and left. I really hope I get to see him around school; I would love to get to know him better. His soul wavelength and mine seemed like they're connected in some way.

* * *

**Author's Note: Tell me if you guys like the story so far, I'll update soon. The next chapter will be in Soul's POV. Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a week! I just haven't really been motivated to write and I have also been getting a little bit of writers block. I'm still not sure where I'm going to be taking this story yet but I have gotten some ideas on what to do for this chapter. I hope you like it and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do NOT own Soul Eater (But I wish I did because then I would have already made Maka and Soul a couple already hehe)**

**Soul's POV**

I was walking back home the night sky was a beautiful inky color. I felt at ease after I dropped Maka off. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't get Maka out of my mind. She is just so beautiful, and her olive green eyes are so alluring. I've never felt this way before about any girl, she's different. A part of me really hopes that I get to see her at school more often. I smiled at the ground then called Kid to tell him about Maka.

"Ah Soul, what are you doing calling me so late? You know we have school tomorrow." The young shinigami said in a tired voice through the phone.

"I know, I know. I just have to tell you about _her_." I said with a calm sigh.

"Who's _her_?" Kid asked.

"Well, you may know her. She goes to our school her name is-"

"Soul, I have to go tell me tomorrow okay?" Kid then ended the call.

I put my phone away and then stuffed my hands into my pockets. _I better get home fast or else mom is going to worry._ As I reached my house and went to my room I laid on my bed. _What is this feeling in my stomach? Could they possibly be butterflies? Nah, a cool guy like me doesn't get butterflies for such a… Amazing… Beautiful… Gentle… Glorious girl. What the heck am I saying? A cool guy like me can't fall as a victim of love. Ugh I better get some shut eye._ I then proceeded to brush my teeth then changed into my PJ bottoms and turned off the lights.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm buzzing like mad. I rolled over then about five minutes later I checked the time. _Oh crap! I have ten minutes!_ I jolted out of my bed and ran towards the closet to get my clothes on. _Shit. I can't be late again or else Professor Stein will have my head if I do! _Quickly I ran out the door and headed to school.

"A sound soul dwells within a sound min and a sound-"Professor Stein lectured as he was interrupted.

"I know I'm late, but I have a good reason!" I said yelling at Stein from across the room.

"Just go sit down Soul, I'll deal with you after class. Now next time will you at least try to be more considerate and stop with all these sappy excuses and actually wake up when your alarm wakes you?"

"Yeah, yeah." I said shrugging him off stuffing my hands in my pockets and headed to my seat.

"Hey Soul! What's up?" Blackstar said next to me with a mouthy grin on his face.

"Hey Blackstar, nothing much really." I said with a yawn.

"Soul why lie to the man that's supposed to surpass God?" He said loudly enough to get a glare from Professor Stein.

"What are you talking about? Has the madness gotten to you? I'm not lying you dimwit." I paused for a second. "Wait…What did Kid tell you?"

"Oh nothing really. Just that… You're _in love _with some chick from our school! Now tell the great Blackstar who the girl that kidnapped Souls heart is!" Blackstar said impatiently while crossing his arms against his chest.

"Stop it. You're being cliché; she didn't "steal" my heart. I simply just _really_ like her." I said with a relaxed tone.

He glared at me like he didn't believe a word that I was saying. "Come on Soul. You know you want to tell me." He said suddenly with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Even if I did you wouldn't know her. I haven't even told Kid her name yet."

"Come on! Just tell your old pal Blackstar who this female is." He said putting one of his arms around my neck.

"Her names Maka okay? Now leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep." I said resting my head on the desk.

"Maka huh? Maka… Maka… Maka… Oh! You mean death scythes daughter?" Blackstar said raising his hand in the air as he figured it out.

Kid was also sitting right next to Soul so he started to get in the conversation. "Oh man, you have the hots for death scythes daughter? Well I wouldn't blame you. She is totally one hot-"

"Soul Eater, Death the Kid, and Blackstar! Please stop talking while I am trying to teach! Or would you prefer me to hunt you down to your houses and take care of you guys my self?" He said with a devious look in his eye.

"We're sorry Professor Stein!" All of us synchronized.

* * *

_I'm so glad class is over. Now I can finally start looking for Maka. I wonder where she could be… I know she babysits my little brother and all and I can see her everyday if I wanted too. But for some reason I want to get to know her and how she is at school. _I decided to lay my back on a wall in the hallway of the school.

"Wait up Maka! I just wanted to thank you for tutoring me. I finally got an A on the last test we took! It's all thanks to you." A purple headed girl wearing Capri's and a white blouse said.

I'm not really the type of guy to eavesdrop on girls conversations but if she was talking to _my_ Maka then I have to. It's not that rude of me is it? Nah. Suddenly thinking that the girl is talking to Maka makes my heart beat faster.

"Oh hey Macy! You're welcome. It's no problem at all. Now that you understand this a whole lot better I have a feeling you'll be getting better test scores than I do." Maka said with a bright smile on her face.

I know that voice. Yeah no doubt that it's the Maka I know. Okay Soul you got this! You can go talk to her, no big deal. After last night I'm pretty sure I left a good impression of myself. Maybe she might be thinking the same things I'm thinking. It's a chance I'm willing to take! Hurry Soul, you can do this. She's coming towards your way. Play it cool.

When I turned the corner I accidentally bumped into her making her drop her books on the floor. "I'm so sorry!" I blurted reaching to pick up the books she dropped.

"No need to apologize. It was my fault; I didn't know where I was going. Hey… Soul right? From last night. I'm so glad we ran into each other! I've been wanting to talk to you." She said with a positive attitude.

"M-me too." I stuttered slightly. Immediately regretting what I said, because of how I said it.

She giggled a little. "Good. You want to go to the park that's around here?"

"Sure. Sounds cool enough."

When we reached the park we just started to walk laps around the park. I felt so comfortable talking to her.

"So… Are you a weapon or a meister?" She asked looking at my arm, waiting for me to transform into a weapon.

"Weapon." I turned my right arm into a scythe.

"Wow. That's so cool! My best friends are weapons, so I'm the only meister in our group. One of them is a chain sythe and the other two are guns. Wait, if you're a weapon does that mean that Henry is a weapon too?"

"Well, not technically. So far I'm the first person in our family to be a weapon. Henry may be a weapon too but even if he is, he's too young to know it yet. So I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Hopefully he is one so my mother doesn't make him follow the dream she wants us to have. My mother hates the fact that I'm a weapon." I shrugged the thought of my mother wanting me to be a better musician than my older brother.

"Oh, I see. So…"

There was an awkward silence between us for five minutes. I couldn't think of anything to say! I didn't want to say the wrong thing to her so I just kept my mouth shut and waited for her to talk first.

Maka stopped walking then checked the time. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow?" She almost left but I stepped in.

"Would it be cool if I walked you to your house?" I asked.

She had a blank expression on her face but it slowly turned to a warming grin. "Sure. But I'd like to warn you before you do. My dad is sort of a insane."

I started to laugh. "Right."

She looked at me with a serious face. "Well don't act like I didn't warn you." Then turned around as I followed her home.

* * *

"Well we're here." She said as we were on her doorstep.

"Yeah… Well I better be getting home." I said looking at the road.

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

Before I left I had the sudden urge to let my lips feel hers so I tried to play it smooth. I _have_ to make her mine. But how? "Wait… Maka." I clasped her cheeks with my hands.

She was flustered. "Uh… Yeah Soul?"

I started to lean in. But the door swung open. "MAKAAAAAAAAA!" A red haired man with a tux came outside, his eyes were big and watery.

"How could you do this to papa! And you! You punk! You were trying to lay the moves on _my_ little Maka! You'll pay for this!" His arm suddenly turned into a black scythe and his face expression was beyond angry. _So he's a death scythe. Crap! I'm so dead!_

"Papa please! Why do you have to do this every time? And besides I don't even consider you my father." She said with a pissed off face not even looking at him.

Death scythes eyes were crying like a waterfall. "Makaaaaaaaa! Papa loves youuuu and mommaa!"

"Well bye Soul." She leaned in and kissed my cheek then got inside and shut the door. _She wasn't bluffing, her dad really is insane! I better leave before her crazy father follows me home._ I then ran as far away from her house as possible. When I reached a safe distance, I started to catch my breath and relax.

I was so close to kissing her… If it wasn't for her crazy father! Ugh. So if she was going to let me kiss her does that mean that she feels the same way I do? I hope. What am I supposed to do now? I punched a nearby wall to let out my anger. Let's see… What can I do…? Crap! How could I almost forget? Tomorrow is Henry's birthday! Most likely my mother already invited Maka to the party. I already invited Blackstar and Kid. I can tell Maka to invite the three chicks that are apparently her best friends, to the party. Yeah, I know exactly what to do!

I had a smile on my face for the rest of the day. I was so excited; before I went to call Blackstar and Kid, I thought for a bit. I've only known her for about two days and I'm already completely in love with her. What if she doesn't feel t he same way I do? What if I'm going to fast? I should really think this through. What should I do now…?

* * *

**Author's Note: There you go guys! Well sorry I haven't updated in a while, my apologies. I will try to update faster now. I personally don't think that I did the best with this chapter, but I sure hope that you liked it. Now the only problem is, I have no idea what Soul should do for Maka at Henrys birthday! So if you guys have any ideas please leave them in your review and I will pick one idea and flourish from there then I will put it into my story. Thank you for reading. I appreciate all of the wonderful reviews they mean a lot to me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: First of all I would like to thank the user Kaoru97 for the idea for this chapter. So I'm going to be flourishing Kaorus idea to for this chapter. Again sorry I haven't updated in like **_**forever!**_ **Since I've started school I haven't had the time to write this chapter. Also *cough cough* I've been kind of purposely holding this off? I just haven't really been motivated enough lately I guess… But anyways! I hope you like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater (Sadly…) **

**Maka: Thank goodness she doesn't! Do you have any idea how many embarrassing things she would make me say to my weapon!?**

**Soul: Hey! What's so bad about that? After all, I am a pretty cool guy! You should be considering yourself lucky, flat chest. **

**Maka: *Irritated face* what did you just say? Maka….CHOP!**

**Soul: Ow! What the hell Maka! That freakin' hurt!**

**Me: Okay guys calm down T~T! And may the chapter begin!**

* * *

**Souls POV**

Well so far my day has been totally uncool. I mean how can my mother expect me to actually wake up _early_ today? She practically threw me out of bed! What a joke. Then I had to suffer a two hour long car ride to the amusement park with Henry sitting right next to me. Most people wouldn't have a problem with this, but I do. Henry asks me a _bazillion_ questions every time we're in the car for a long period of time, it's so ANNOYING!

"Soul! Soul! Soul! Hey Soul!" Henry kept on repeating while jumping up and down on his seat.

I gave him an irritated look. "What is it now Henry?"

"It's my birthday! What did you get me?"

"It's a surprise."

"Awe, that's no fair! I want to know!"

"I can't tell you now, or it wouldn't be called a 'surprise' now would it?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"But-" He clasped his hands together and looked at me with his big red eyes.

I shrugged it off. _Good thing Maka's gonna be at the party, or I wouldn't have came._ I don't know when but I eventually started to daydream. I came back to reality whenthe car came to a sudden stop. Quickly, I opened the car door and saw an enormous black and green rollercoaster.

"I wanna ride that one Soul!" Henry shouted and pointed at the killer rollercoaster.

"You sure? I'll go with you if you prove to me that you're big enough to ride it without wimping out on me."

He looked at me with a courageous look in his eye, and then nodded.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!" His little body then zoomed out of the parking lot and headed towards the amusement park.

"Honey wait up!" My mom yelled at him, chasing him.

I had a smirk on my face. Father immediately noticed it. "It's about that girl isn't it?" He asked while crossing his arms, having a slight grin on his face.

"W-What? Of course not! I wouldn't dare have a thing for Henrys babysitter! How disgusting!" I then gave him a humiliating cringe.

He laughed. "Ha-ha! Oh Soul, you totally let people see through you! But if that's your strategy of getting her, then good luck!" He waved a hand at me then proceeded to walk past me.

I pulled out of my phone to call Maka to check if she's already here. "Hey Maka? Are you already here?" I asked through phone.

"Hi Soul! Yeah, I brought Tsubaki, Liz and Patty with me. We're by the water fountain at the entrance of the park. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way actually. Blackstar and Kid are on their way too. Kid might be late, because he _always _has to have everything _perfectly_ 'symmetrical' at his house before he leaves or he won't feel right for the rest of the day… He's insane."

I heard her slight giggle through the phone. "Alright. Hurry up and get here already slow poke!" She hung up.

When I finally got there I saw Maka and her friends huddled around the water fountain. I could tell that Maka immediately felt my presence by the time I stepped foot on the amusement park. She turned and gave me that incredible smile of hers then walked towards me.

"'Bout time! Sheesh you're slower than a slug. Henry and your parents got here ten minutes ago. But anyways, what do you want to do?" She leaned towards me with her warm smile.

I could feel my heart pound against my chest. _Damn it, I really hope I don't mess up today. Why does she have to be so fuckin' cute?_ I gulped. "Anything's fine with me," I looked to the left a little bit and saw Makas friends looking at me. One of them in particular had a huge smile on her face and pointed towards me. "So would you mind introducing me to your friends?"

She turned and saw her friends. It seemed like she almost forgot they were there. "Right, ha-ha. Okay, so the one on the right with long raven hair is Tsubaki. She's a chainsythe. The one in the middle trying to calm the girl on the left is Liz. She's a pistol. Now the one on the left is Liz's little sister, Patty. She is also a pistol."

I gave them a cool chuckle. "You know, I don't bite despite the way my teeth are. So come on over here guys!"

"Uh- Hi. I'm Tsubaki. I'm very pleased to meet you Soul." Tsubaki said shyly.

"Nice to meet you too Tsubaki."

"Hey, I'm Liz and this is my little sister Patty," Liz said pointing to Patty right next to her.

"Hiya! Do you like giraffes too?" She covered her mouth with her hand and giggled.

"Uh- sure?" I shrugged.

She gave me a death stare. "What. Did. You. Just. Say. PUNK? It's a YES or NO question DAMNIT."

Her mood changing scared the crap out of me. "Okay okay! Calm down. I like giraffes too!" I said trying not to get her mad.

Maka laughed then apologized. "Sorry, Patty sort of has a slight obsession with giraffes. Nobody knows why."

"Your God Blackstar has arrived!" Blackstar yelled on the top of his lungs from a tree, having his arms spread wide. From the looks of the surrounding area he scared a lot of little kids shitless by the sudden yell.

"Blackstar! Stop it! You're making little kids cry! Just come down here and introduce yourself _normally_ will yah?" I said shouting at him.

He jumped down from the tree and walked towards us. "Whoah, who's the hottie with the long black hair?" He whispered to me, eyeing on Tsubaki. She had her eyes on the ground, trying not to be a bother to anyone. "Eh? This isn't like you at all, where's the whole 'I won ten fights today!' conversation?"

"Well she's just uh…" He scratched his head. "Different?" I finished his sentence. "Yeah. So what's her name?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said sarcastically. "Why don't you ask her?"

Maka cleared her throat and answered Blackstars question. "You know you guys are loud whisperers right?" She said laughing.

Blackstar and I looked at each other shocked. "We are?" We both synchronized.

Maka nodded. "Well enough chit chat! Let's go on some rides!" Maka said excitedly.

Everyone nodded then headed towards nearest rollercoaster ride. As they walked in silence their first glance of the horrifying ride were screams of the people that were on it. Suddenly you could feel that some of us are going to back off of this ride and head towards the kiddy teacup rides; I'm not going to do that.

Tsubaki gulped. "Uh… I'll have to pass on this one…" She said nervously.

"Yeah me too! Say Tsubaki, wanna come with me and walk around for a bit?" Blackstar said leaning onto Tsubaki casually.

This was my chance. "Maka, do you want to get some grub while Kid and the others get on the rollercoaster?" I said pointing across the amusement park where all the good food is.

She gave me a grin. "Sure,"

"So you guys are just going to ditch us?" Kid said sounding aggravated.

I went over and whispered something to his ear. "Dude I'm doing you a favor. Think about it, you'll be alone with two hot chicks. What more could you possibly want?" I said giving him a devilish smile showing my sharp teeth.

He gasped then gave me big eyes. "Oh my God! I love you Soul! Thank you!" He looked so excited that it seemed like he was going to piss himself right in front of everyone.

I waved him off and left with Maka. "The reason why we came here was for Henry's birthday, and we haven't even been with him? What's up with that Soul?" Maka said.

I cringed a little bit. She made me sound like a horrible big brother. "Well…" I shoved my hands in my pockets and rolled my eyes while fixing my hair in a cool way. "I wanted to be with you, just us."

The food stand had a line that seemed to extend too far. By the time we got there and ordered our food it seemed like it's been hours that we've been waiting in line!

"What can I get yah young ones?" A tall pale man with bronze short hair, asked for our orders.

Maka and I ordered cheese burgers then paid and left. "Have a nice day kiddos!" The cashier said in a joyful voice.

As we casually walked together I decided to ask her something daring. I've been dying inside to say this since the moment I saw her today! "So Maka… What would your reaction be if I said that we were on a date?" I asked with a smooth voice.

She blushed immediately, the shade of red spread throughout her cheeks in less than a second. "Uh… I wouldn't mind at all actually. As long as I'm with you, Soul." Maka said quietly, while biting into her burger innocently.

I could feel the satisfied grin flourish throughout my face. "Cool. So how bout we hold hands then?" I said reaching to hold her soft hands.

"Oh. Um. That's fine with me." Maka said holding my hand. Her hand seemed a bit hot, but it was fine. I find it irresistible when she's like this.

When we finished eating we decided to go to the water part of the amusement park. We went to this device where water shoots up towards the sky like geysers, as we ran through them and got wet. Maka and I were dripping with water all over us, but we didn't care. All we did was laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"Eek! Soul! You're so wet now! Ahaha!" Maka said laughing and giggling at the same time covering her mouth and staring at me with those big olive eyes.

"Hey. It's not very cool to be a hypocrite Maka. Haha, take a look at yourself, now!" I said really loud running towards her to give her a giant bear hug.

"Eek Soul! Now I'm really dripping wet! Haha." Maka said laughing with an extended smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. How about we go now? We still haven't gone on any _big_ roller coasters yet you know." I said teasingly while wrapping my arms around her hips.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go!" She said cheerfully, getting out of my grasp and running towards the nearest rollercoaster she can see. I chuckle to myself, as I watch her run. _Could I actually be in love with her? It's always a possibility. _I then chased after her.

* * *

**Authors Note: Oh my goodness, finally I have put up this chapter online! I am soooooo sorry guys for making you wait this long for this chapter, I hope you're not disappointed. I've been putting this off for the longest time, and tonight I wanted to finish it up. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I've realized that this chapter is the shortest, I believe. I'm sorry about that, I'll try to make my next chapter longer and more enjoyable. I've been trying to increase my writing skills, so lets see how I do? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the previous chapters, it means so much to me. I love all of my viewers, and don't forget to review. I love to hear all of your opinions. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Oh, hey guys! First, I just want to say that I am so sorry that this chapter has taken so long to write. I've been busy with school and I just didn't want to write at all because I wasn't motivated, and didn't want to write anything bad. Another thing, once I'm done with this fanfiction I want to start on a Fairy Tail fanfiction, so if I have any Fairy Tail fan readers, you guys are in luck (:. And if you guys still want me to keep on writing more Soul Eater fanfiction then I can do that too while writing my Fairy Tail fanfic. Gah! That's enough quibbling for me! Please enjoy this chapter guys. (: Love you all. I promise that I'll try to update faster for you. **

**Maka's POV**

I stopped running and looked at the ride that was in front of me. There was an old ratchet sign titled Venom on the entrance in bold black and red letters. The rollercoaster was very colossal; it had red and black with neon yellow striping running across on the sides of it. There were about a dozen loops, along with a humongous drop. The seats had your feet dangling for life. I could hear the screams of the people that were on this monster of a ride, the sound continued to echo throughout my ears.

Soul snapped me back to reality. "Well, what are you waiting for bookworm? Let's go! Or are you chickening out on me?"

I shook my head. "I am _not _chickening out! I can do this. What do you think I am? Some kind of baby?" I crossed my arms.

He chuckled. "Right. Enough babbling already, let's go wait in line." Soul swooped my hand and walked us to the line. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest; this was my first time on a rollercoaster. The biggest ride I've been on was when I was with papa; we went on a toboggan ride. Even then, I could barely go on the ride, I had to hold papa's hand tightly and I couldn't open my eyes because I was so frightened.

I stared nervously at the beast that lay in front of my eyes. My hands started to tremble a little, but I rejected the fear I was experiencing. _I can do this. I'm strong enough; I won't let some little ride break me. _"Maka?" Soul said staring curiously at me. "Y-yeah?" I replied.

"Awe. Is little Maka scared?" He said leaning against the rail behind us.

"N-no! Okay maybe just a little…" I was fidgeting with my index fingers.

"Everything is going to be fine. I'm here," I slightly gasped when he grabbed my shoulders and stared deeply into my eyes. "As long as you're with me I won't let anything bad happen to you. Ever." By the look in his eyes, you knew he meant every word.

I gave a weak smile. "Thanks Soul. That's probably the sweetest thing a guy has ever said to me."

"Kay, cut the crap and keep on moving kids, this is a line you know." A grumpy old man with a round stomach pushed us out of his way.

"WHAT THE FU-"Soul raised his fist at the man, ready to charge him.

I held him down before he caused mayhem with the elder. "It's fine Soul."

"That was definitely uncool." He said, as he continued to glare at that man.

After that incident the rest of the time remaining in line was silent between us. Finally, it was our time to board the ride. I could feel my heart accelerating inside my chest, but I tried my best to ignore it. When the harnesses lowered and locked, I knew that there was no backing away now.

"It's fine Maka, I'm here, remember?"

I turned my head to see a smiling comforting Soul. "R-right,"

ZOOM!

Was all I felt when the ride began. The wind was blowing hard into my face; I could feel the intensity…AND I LOVED IT. I couldn't help but to scream, it seemed that all of the air was sucked out of me. When we escalated up the summit of the rollercoaster, I saw a mini camera capturing the moment of when we fell down. I got the best idea, so I waited for when we were about to go down the climax. When the screams of the other people were begin to be heard from the ride, I reached over to Soul and grabbed his face to kiss him.

I felt the brightness from the camera, when I did it. _Yes! Perfect timing! _When the ride was over and we were out of our seats I quickly grabbed Soul's hand and dragged him over where they were showing the picture shots. We stood there together until our picture came on. It looked really cute, I liked it. Our hair was everywhere, due to the wind. Soul's reaction to my little "idea" was priceless. His eyes were as wide as saucers, I giggled. I have no idea why I kissed him like that; it must have been the adrenaline running through my veins. Oh, well I don't regret a thing!

Soul coughed. "That was pretty unexpected, if I do say so myself." Soul turned to me.

I laughed. "Yeah, it was just out of the blue." I paused for a second. "So… Did you like it?" I whispered in his ear.

He shivered a bit. "A lot…" was all he could say.

I began to lean on him and tug on his shirt. "I could give you more," I winked. "If you ask for it," I stuck out my tongue a little. _Hehehe I am sooo evil!_

He placed his hands on my hips and moved closer. I could feel the butterflies begin to flutter in my stomach. A blush has risen across my face, Soul's eyes were a beautiful crimson, and I just couldn't help but to stare deeply into them.

"Maka Albarn, may I _please_ press my lips against yours?"

"You idiot, what makes you think I would say no?"

Our lips locked instantly. The whole room seemed to revolve around only us; I could feel the electricity between us. I wanted more. Correction: I _needed_ more. My hands were moving furiously in his hair, as he pleaded for the entrance to my mouth with his tongue. I accepted, and we began to have a rough battle with our tongues, deciding which one was going to be dominant. Things got steamy quickly; before I knew it his right hand was starting to trail up my skirt. We were making out for God knows how long. I never wanted this moment to end.

…

...

…

"Yo, Soul! That's where you were dude!" Blackstar yelled from across the room, clearly oblivious of what we're doing.

Our reflexes made us stop immediately, and we departed from each other.

Blackstar fixes his posture and crosses his arms. "Oh, what do we have here?" He proceeded to add a mischievous grin.

Our faces are now as red as cherries. Innocent Tsubaki was right next to Blackstar, not saying a single word. Standing there timidly.

Soul casually clears his throat. "Whatever do you mean Blackstar? We're just two friendly friends having a chat, and you just barge in without any manners. Shame on you." Soul says with a sarcastic tone in his mouth.

"Whatever Soul," There was a slight pause, as Blackstar remembered something or should I say someone. "Where's Kid? I haven't seen him for a while now."

Tsubaki finally decides to speak. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him or Liz and Patty too." Looking up to the ceiling as she proceeds to remember the last encounter she had with them.

We all decided to head to Soul's little brother, it was _his _birthday after all. It wouldn't feel right if we didn't spend some time with him.

"Maka! Maka!" A small kid with dusty white hair, wrapped his hands around me; at least attempted to, that is.

"Hey Henry, you having fun?" I went on my knees to stoop down to his height.

"You betcha! My dad won me a _huge_ stuffed dog!" He moved his arms wide, to add exaggeration.

"Haha. That's great! Since it's your birthday, did you want to spend some time with us?" I said with a warm smile.

He stood there with a blank expression then moved closer to whisper something into my ear. "Would my brother want me there?" He asked unsurely.

I leaned back to meet his eyes. They were bloody red, but they were gorgeous; just like Soul's. "Of course he'll want you there; he's your brother after all." I rubbed my hand in his hair and all he gave me was a bright smile.

"You want a piggyback ride?" Soul stepped in, adjusting himself for Henry to get on.

He ran to Soul, not even giving a response. I haven't seen Soul been that kind to his brother, since I've actually met him. I'm glad that he's spending time with him, I really am.

We headed to all of the carnival games, so we can play with Henry. We could've been there all day if we wanted to; considering that his parents are rich and have a lot of money. It was ridiculous of how much money Henry had from his birthday money!

Oh well, the time here was well spent. Soul won me a mini teddy bear and huge stuffed penguin. And when I say huge I actually meant GIGANTIC! Seriously, I don't even know how I'm going to fit that thing to my room.

I hit the mini platform with the oversized hammer as hard as I could. The bell nearly went a little over half way on the meter from the top. I let out a slight grunt, when I put down the hammer.

"Sorry miss," The woman working at the game station said to me. "You may select the small prizes on your left. Thanks for playing, try again next time!" Her gingerly smile was enough for me, I wasn't mad that I couldn't get the bigger prizes; I was a little disappointed because Blackstar under estimated my strength saying that since I was a girl that I couldn't win this game. I tried to prove him wrong by taking up the challenge, so when I lost I couldn't help but to feel a little upset.

He chuckled, cockily. "Ha! What did I tell you Maka? All girls are puny and weak and would never measure up to me!"

"That's enough Blackstar." Soul tried to say calmly but you clearly see how irritated he was. "You're setting a bad example for Henry too!" Tsubaki protested, surprisingly.

I tried to stop the arguing. But it wasn't my fault, he's the one that started it! "It's fine guys, now at least I know what to work on besides studying. It's about time I hit the gym anyways." I said laughing while trying to show my 'muscles' on my right arm by flexing; correction: attempting to flex.

We all laughed it out. Suddenly, the mood of the air changed. It was friendly, warm, I liked it. At that moment, I realized that these are the moments that you treasure for a lifetime.

**Soul's POV**

Today has got to be the best day of my life! Not only did Maka and I totally make out! We've totally have had this connection going on the whole entire day! I've got to say; it's been really wicked awesome. I've been feeling so spontaneous and obviously she has been feeling that too. I mean what else would've given her that wild idea of kissing me in the first place? Like, come on.

We've been spending time with Henry for quite some time. The sun was beginning to set. People were starting to leave, it was starting to get a little chilly, but it was enough to manage with without sweaters or jackets. The sky was a fluffy yellow mixed with a delicate orange. Glowing, it's purely relaxing. There was no conversation; we were all just admiring the sunset.

"It's really something, huh?" Blackstar said with his hands behind his neck, looking at me.

"Yeah… Reminds me of when I was a boy." I said, as a sigh escaped from my mouth.

"Yeah?" Maka turned to me; she gave me one of her signature warm smiles. "Let's hear a story… about your childhood that is."

I scratched my head, and thought about it for a moment. "If you really want to…" I headed to the nearest grassy area, and sat down.

"Oh! Oh! Soul, could you tell us a story about Wes?" Henry's hand was raised in the air.

I chuckled. "Sure, it's about time you know a thing or two about him anyways, but this story will be short one."

Everyone was sitting in a circle by now, waiting for me to start my story. Maka on my left and Henry on my right. I tore a piece of grass from the ground, and began to stare at it before I started. Fidgeting with it, moving it along the palm of my hand.

After clearing my throat, I began. "Well, when I was younger. I envied my older brother, Wes. He was everything that I could never be. He was a better musician than me; practically a prodigy. People would have all these great expectations of me; just because I had the same blood as Wes. Every day my mom would hire an instructor for the both of us. Her name was Angie. She absolutely loved Wes, but despised me. You can probably guess why, I would mess up all the time whenever I played the piano. Even though Wes plays the Violin, he can also play piano; just like me."

"Uh… If you don't mind me asking. How does the sunset remind you of Wes?" Maka questioned. With a slight blush toned on her cheeks.

I smirked. "Well, you see. As you can probably imagine, having two boys practice the piano every single day, it would irritate us. Because boys our age would be outside playing baseball or something, not practicing to be the perfect musician. So Wes and I would sometimes ditch our classes with the instructor and run to the park. Boy, we would have a blast! I loved to observe the normal kids, imagining how their lives must be like. One day, Wes and I did our usual routine. We wouldn't do it all the time, just some days when we wanted to play and have fun. When we were walking back home, Wes just stopped in the middle of the street. I asked him, "Why are you staring at the sky?" He simply replied, "It's beautiful." I gave him the weirdest look; to me it was just another sunset. How could it be so special? He told me that…"

My phone began to ring. The chorus of the song "Thrift Shop" began to play. When I reached to take it out, it was my dad calling. I quickly answered the phone.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Soul, it's time to go. Tell all your friends that we have to leave now." He voice sounded firm through the phone.

"Why? It's still early!" I protested.

"Have you checked the time recently? It's nine o'clock, son."

I was startled, turns out that old man was right. Could I have been talking for that long? It felt like five minutes. "Okay. I'll tell them right now. Meet you by the entrance." With a press of a button, the call ended.

"Soul! Maka! Tsubaki! Henry! Blackstar!" Kid was running towards us, waving. Right behind him was Liz and Patty. _Where has he been all day? God, he has to tell me everything that happened with him! _

He was breathing hard, catching his breath. "Long time no see, "I began to get up from the ground. "Did you do anything cool?"

He leaned in to whisper something to Blackstar and I. Our faces went hot and we got immediate nosebleeds! Blackstar nearly fainted! All I could manage to get out of my mouth were the words lucky bastard.

The girls were already heading to the entrance with Henry by their sides. Maka was holding his hand, while he was chattering away with Patty. Their laughter could be heard a mile away.

The gravel beneath our feet was making crunchy sounds as we began to walk. The three of us confessed about everything that happened today. Apparently, Blackstar tried to make a move on Tsubaki but she got way too flustered for him to be able to kiss her. Which I think is hilarious, because that idiot thought that he was going to make out with her or something but I knew from the moment I saw her that she wasn't going to easy for Blackstar to win over. And for Kid, after they rode that rollercoaster he told us that Liz and him got rather frisky in the bathroom while Patty was outside in front of a cotton candy stand, munching away on her sweets.

As we arrived at the entrance of the park, I said my goodbyes to Kid and Blackstar, then we parted our ways. I headed back to the car, where I found Maka in our car. Instantly, I was greeted by her kind voice once I opened the car door. Henry was on her lap, and I couldn't believe it! That little brat was already sound asleep on _my _Maka's lap! Ugh! The agony, this is totally unfair!

My mom silently shushed me, alerting me not to wake up Henry.

A slight thump sound was made once I sat on my seat. As we began to drive away I couldn't help but stare endlessly at the window. Not the window itself, but the view of the outside world. I placed one hand on my chin, and continued to stare. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, we were almost home. There was a heavy weight on my left shoulder, as I turned my head I saw Maka's head resting on my shoulder. If you listened closely you could hear her breathing. Okay, I'm not saying that to be a creeper, I'm just stating facts here! So don't get the wrong idea!

My heart was sinking in my chest. I couldn't help but to stare at her, I mean who wouldn't? She's absolutely stunning. When she's sleeping it's like she's an angel. Her skin looking oh so delicate. I'm afraid if I touch her that I would break her.

"Maka. Sweetheart, we're here." My mom said as gently as she could.

She gave shuffled mumbles as a response. Slowly rubbing her right eye with her hand. "So soon?" She said with her eyes still barely open. A low yawn escaped from her little mouth. She scooped Henry off of her lap, and set him on the sit next to her.

She grasped my leg for a moment. "See you tomorrow Soul." She said with a wink.

I lost my ability to speak. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why can't I say anything? Now I just look like an idiot with a blank expression on his face!_

When she left I had to give myself a face palm. It was necessary.

Once I was in my room, I dropped all of my clothes on the floor except my boxers. I Looked myself in the mirror for a brief moment. My hair… what a mess. Although, I've got to say… I'm still in good shape.

I snatched my ipod and put in the headphones, then plopped my body on my bed. I didn't even have the strength to get my covers over my body. Oh well, who needs blankets anyway? They're uncool after all.

Then in an instant, I was taken to the world of music. Where I could forget about all of my problems for a brief moment. My eyes slowly began to close, I was drifting my way to sleep. _Maka… Maka… Maka… Maka… Oh, Maka… I can't wait to see your face tomorrow. I swear I will make you mine. I'm just waiting for the perfect time to do it, because you deserve something special. _

What only seemed like ten minutes of sleep, I was rudely awakened by the sound of my alarm clock. Another day, another day of school. I rose from bed and began to get ready. I wonder what totally cool things will be waiting for me today.

**A/N: Well there you have it! I hope you liked this chapter, I tried my best. I couldn't really think of a good way of ending this chapter, so I think I ended it kind of dull. I was actually thinking of having a oneshot/lemon happen on the next chapter. Of course if I do that then I'll have to change the rating to M instead of T. I just want to wrap up this fanfic what do you guys think? If you wouldn't want to read something like that then it's fine, I won't write it. But please tell me in the reviews what you thought about this chapter and whether I should do the oneshot/lemon on the next chapter. Much appreciated! I was thinking about updating as early as next week, considering that I'm on spring break so now I have a lot of time on my hand. As always, I love hearing all of your reviews. I love you all for taking your time to read this fanfic. Until next time!**


End file.
